Mr. Boris (EWTRTW 4)
Summary Mr. Boris is one of the characters summoned by Joseph in the fourth timeline of Everybody Wants to Rule the World. Being a cartoon, Boris wasn’t always the sane one. While he likes to talk with others, he used to live in isolation, with nothing but stuff to get ready with. Until somebody showed up and changed that. Soon enough, he was brought back into a fourth timeline, while somewhat being stripped of his awareness of being fictional. Appearance Has sunglasses and a cape, alongside a top-hat. Said top hat and cape are in checkerboard pattern, with it being yellow and purple instead of black and white. He has a watch on both of his hands and has a cartoon tone to his physical look. Personality He has various mood swings all the time, depending from angry to happy to sad. Though, he’s mostly chill, even when something bad happens. Though, when enough pressure is applied, he can lose himself to anger quite easily. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Name: Douglas P. Boris Origin: Everybody Wants to Rule the World 4 Gender: Male Age: Over thousands to millions of years old Classification: Human, cartoon Date of Birth: Unknown to many, but it’s really Thursday 12 * Zodiac/Horoscope: None Birthplace: Minnesota Weight: 200 lbs Height: 5’9 Likes: Sleep, talking Dislikes: Being all alone Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Light Brown Hobbies: Talking, fighting, having fun Values: None noted Martial Status: Single Status: Dead Affiliation: The Team (EWTRTW 4) Previous Affiliation: None Combat Statistics Tier: 9-C | 8-C | High 7-A | High 5-A | High 2-A Powers and Abilities: |-|First Set= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Fourth Wall Awareness, Vehicular Mastery, Pseudo Flight (Can swim in midair), Transmutation, Afterimage Creation, Teleportation, Can summon bob-ombs, Plant Manipulation (Can create and control thorny vines), Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Time Manipulation, Air Manipulation (Can create small tornadoes), Water Manipulation and Creation, Shapeshifting, Weapon Mastery, Size Manipulation, Resistance to Black Holes, Resurrection (Keeps the protagonist of UCN alive, resurrecting them after every death), Immortality (Type 7; Is said to be killed, meaning he is dead similarly to other dead characters in the FNAF franchise), Non-Corporeal (Likely a ghost), possibly Pocket Reality Manipulation (Seems to control the aspects of the pseudo-purgatory dimension ex. seemingly trapped the souls of those who possessed animatronics, it is said the player is destined to fail/continue dying, the fact all the animatronics are accumulated in said realm in are in their prime or that there are duplicates of characters, and can seemingly see/watch all the protagonist´s actions unseen), Invulnerability, Illusion Creation |-|Second Set= Same as before, with Resistance to Pain, limited Stealth Mastery (Can occasionally sneak around the animatronics in Sister Location), and possibly Genius Intelligence (Is a skilled businessman as shown in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator; could be comparable to his father, who made the Sister Location's animatronics), Mind Manipulation (Of humans and animals), Technology Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Teleportation (Of himself, others, and objects), Portal Creation (To and from Candle Cove), limited Possession (Most likely only able to possess those of his blood line ex. Mike, his niece), Memory Manipulation, Limited Telekinesis, Immortality (Type 6 and 8; can't die from Starvation unless Jules die or the No End House is destroyed), BFR, Reality Warping, Empathic Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Sound Manipulation and Vocal Mimicry, Cured the epileptic fits and seizures of Frances Booth, Body Puppetry (via Thread Manipulation), Body Control, Morality Manipulation, limited Telepathy, Resistance to Pain and possibly Fire (As shown in his Skintaker form), Sleep Manipulation (He put both Alice and Louise to a sleep without even being there) |-|Third Set= Same as before, with Weapon Mastery (Can utilize a pickaxe as a weapon, his expansive array of weaponry should also advocate this), Toon Force (Mastered the "skill" of swimming in gold coins), Time Travel, Petrification via the Medusa Gauntlet, and Durability Negation (Via the Medusa Gauntlet and Petrification). Technological Flight (Which as well produces a flame when performed), Sound Generation, and Gas Projection via the Action Cane. Sleep Inducement, Dream Inducement, and Fear Inducement via the Mystic Dreamcatcher, Razor sharp claws, Capable of sprouting and retracting antennae, spines, an extra head, and two extra pairs of arms, and can turn into a ball and roll around for extra mobility, Enhanced Senses (Smell, Hearing, Night Vision, and X-Ray Vision), Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Telekinesis, Heat Vision, Limited Elasticity (Can extend the part of his mouth which houses his teeth and gums), High Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Plasma Blasts, Energy Blasts, Electrical Shocks, Poison, Sleep Manipulation, and Blunt Force. Possibly Acid Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-High), Invisibility (Selective) |-|Fourth Set= Same as before, with Regeneration (Mid-Godly; can instantly return after being erased), Plot Manipulation, Existence Erasure (As shown here), Spatial Manipulation, Immersion, Molecular Disintegration, Can sneak into places without getting detected (Showcased as Duck Dodgers), Vehicular Mastery and Spaceflight (Piloted a spaceship in the Duck Dodgers cartoon), Transformation (Can turn into "Super American" when feeling patriotic), Magnetism Manipulation (As seen here), Weather Manipulation (As Devil Daffy), Dimensional Travel (Can jump to other comics), Heat Vision (As shown here), Gravity Manipulation (As seen here. Also shown here), Forcefield Creation (As shown here), Time Stop, Elemental Manipulation, Resistance to Void Manipulation (Can survive in a void), and Transmutation (Was only compressed into a cube by the matter transmodifier), Paralysis Inducement, Can perform a ritual that can remove a person's humanity or schizophrenia, Darkness Manipulation, Longevity, Duplication (Can create clones of himself and 'Dreamy' doppelgangers of his opponents), Status Effect Inducement (Nightmare Inducement, Can trap his opponents in an endless nightmare), Statistics Amplification (Can power himself up and allies), Resistance to Sleep Manipulation (Withstood the effects of the Dreambeats), Inorganic Physiology (Type 1), BFR (Can make opponents fall out of the animation frames), Negation (Scaling from Bowser X, who can suck attack icons, preventing Mario & Luigi to use their respective moves), Madness Manipulation (His power alone can make a person go insane) |-|Ascended= Same as before, plus Enhanced Transmutation and Reality Warping (Turned the Earth into a meatball. Changed a kid from a cyborg to a kid. Turned the entirety of the solar system into meatballs), Teleportation (Warped from one galaxy to another), Abstract Existence (Type 1; is the pure embodiment of chaos itself), Black Hole Creation and Space-Time Manipulation (Can tear open holes in space and time to make black holes. Can make a black hole inside his body), Acausality (Type 1; exists beyond traditional time and space), can go up to Type 10 Large Size, Portal Creation and BFR (Can send people and things to other universes with portals), Higher-Dimensional Existence and Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Comes from the 5th dimension and can manipulate constructs from it), Astral Projection (Can project himself on the moon while he's on earth. His spirit can project itself), Causality Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Creation (Can make an army based off his hatred), Power Bestowal, Life Manipulation (Created a woodpecker from thin air), Aura and Statistics Amplification (Can amplify his power, although he can’t control this). Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Resisted having his robophobia removed from his mind) Attack Potency: Street Level+ | Building Level+ | Large Mountain Level+ | Dwarf Star Level+ | High Multiverse Level+ (Comes from the fifth dimension) Speed: Supersonic | Massively Hypersonic | FTL+ | Infinite | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Street Class+ | Building Class+ | Large Mountain Class+ | Dwarf Star Class+ | High Multiversal+ Durability: Street Level+ | Building level+ | Large Mountain Level+ | Dwarf Star Level+ | High Multiverse Level+ Stamina: Very High Range: Standard melee range, higher with weapons Standard Equipment: Anything he wants from his pockets Intelligence: Variable. He barely knows how to interact because of his many years of isolation, but he’s lived for thousands of years Weaknesses: Is easy to confuse, has mood swings in battle, can get annoyed easily, his heart is his only weak spot Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Fourth Wall Aware Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Summoners Category:Plant Users Category:Energy Users Category:Time Users Category:Air Users Category:Water Users Category:Creation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Weapon Users Category:Size Shifters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 9 Category:Resurrection Users Category:Immortals Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Soul Users Category:Fate Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Illusionists Category:Geniuses Category:Mind Users Category:Animal Users Category:Technology Users Category:Dream Users Category:Portal Users Category:Possession Users Category:Memory Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:BFR Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Empathy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Fear Users Category:Madness Users Category:Sound Users Category:Healing Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Thread Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Morality Users Category:Telepaths Category:Sleep Users Category:Everybody Wants to Rule the World Category:Weapon Masters Category:Toonforce Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Petrification Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Body Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Ice Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Heat Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Acid Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Plot Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Space Users Category:4th Wall Awareness Category:Matter Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Weather Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Magic Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Inorganic Physiology Users Category:Negation Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Black Hole Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Acausality Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Causality Users Category:Concept Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Deceased Characters Category:Life Users Category:Aura Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 2